Second Thirteenth
by realkidt
Summary: Jongin tidak ingin menyia nyia kan kekuatan yang dimilikinya untuk mengembalikan kyungsoo. Jongin tidak ingin melakukan kesalahan yang sama. Kaisoo. Marriage live. Uke gs. Bad summary. (Special kaisoo dayy!)
1. Chapter 1

**Second thirteen **

Pair : kaisoo, official couple

Cast : kyungsoo and other

Genre : fantasy , romance

Rating : T for this chapter

Length : ?

Note : para member dan semua yang ada di dalam ff ini milik Tuhan dan om Soman. Kidt hanya pinjam nama saja.

Warning : uke gs , don't like don't read , typos bertebaran.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kyungsoo , Hiks kau harus bertahan.. " tangis nya tidak bisa tertahan lagi. Sudah cukup dari tadi ia menahannya.

"Kau cantik selalu cantik dan juga selalu menjadi yg tercantik kyung.. saranghae"

"Arasseo. Makanya kau harus sembuh total ne? Temani aku dan jongsoo bermain. Buatkan kami makanan. Menjadi wasit saat lomba makan. Menjadi eomma yang sangat sempurna untuk jongsoo kita."

'Apakah tuhan akan menyatukan kita lagi nanti?'

'Tepati janjimu jonginnie'

'Saranghae. Jeongmal saranghae. So lucky to have you and our kids.

[13-01-14-00.02] [selamat jalan do kyungsoo]

[13-01-14-21.00]

"Jongin. Kau sadar apa yang akan kau perbuat ?" Tidak ada jawaban dari keluar dari mulutnya.

"Jongin dengarkan aku bicara" bentakan mulai keluar dari mulut chanyeol. Tidak tahan.

"Jongin!" Namja yang lebih tinggi mencengkam erat kerah namja yang ada dihadapannya, sedikit menarik agar namja itu sadar.

"Aku sadar chan.." jongin masih belum menatap namja itu -chanyeol- "aku sadar... sangat sadar."

"Aishh. Aku bisa gila! Bagaimana bisa kau melakukan ini demi kepentingan pribadi ? Kau tahu zeus(dewa) memberimu dan kita kekuatan untuk keselamatan bumi! " chanyeol melepaskan cengkramannya lalu mengacak rambutnya sendiri. Frustasi atas rencana kawannya.

"Aku mencintainya yeol... Sama seperti kau mencintai baekhyun... kau tahu.. bahkan dihari terakhir nya aku lupa mengucapkan selamat hari pernikahan kita..,Aku terlalu panik dengan keadaan kyungsoo.. hidup ku berantakan tanpa kyungsoo... lihat aku sekarang.. " jongin masih melihat ke arah yang tidak tentu. Pandangannya kosong. chanyeol menghela napasnya.

"Ara.. aku bisa kau melanggar aturan. Kau tahu apa hukuman yang akan zeus dan uzi berikan ? Apakah kau ingin jika kau mati saat ini juga ? Oh bukan hanya kau. Tapi aku juga. Kita semua. Exo. Suho kris chen sehun"

"Stop chanyeol. Percuma kuceritakan padamu."

tidak ada jawaban dari chanyeol. Ia juga ikut berfikir. Memikirkan hal yang sama, bagaimana kalau itu terjadi pada baekhyun nya.

"Baiklah. Jadi kau akan mengulangi waktu satu tahun lalu? Waktu dimana kyungsoo masih hidup ?"

"ya"

"Apakah kau sudah memikir kan ini matang matang ? Kalau iya lakukan sesukamu." jongin mengangkat kepalanya.

"Aku akan membantumu berbicara dengan anak anak dan lalu meminta ijin dengan zeus" Lanjut chanyeol

"Kau akan membantuku?!Oh chanyeol gomawo neomu neomu gomawo" kai memeluk chanyeol. Menumpahkan segala kesedihan dan kekhawatirannya.

Chanyeol balas menepuk nepuk punggung kai yang sedang dipeluknya.

"Haruskan kita mulai sekarang?" Tanya chanyeol kepada kai.

"Iya. Kita harus melakukannya sekarang." Kai tersenyum sangat tulus. Tidak tau harus mengucapkan apalagi yg lebih besar dari terimakasih.

Mereka mulai dari rumah sehun chen suho lalu kris. Kata demi kata yang kai dan chanyeol ucapkan membuat mereka mengatakan ya, walau pasti ada penolakan pada awalnya.

Setelah mendapat persetujuan sehun chen dan suho sudah berada di dalam mobil jongin. Tujuan selanjutnya ada lah rumah kris. Semoga kris juga setuju.

[13-01-14-22.30]

"Jendela kamar kris gelap. Kau yakin dia dirumah ?" Tanya chen

"Tunggu disini." Kai keluar dari mobilnya. Memencet bel yang ada di pagar rumah kris berulang ulang. Tidak ada jawaban atau pun pintu yang terbuka. Kai kembali memasuki mobilnya.

"Chan tolong hubungi kris. Aku meninggalkan hp ku dirumah." Chanyeol mengeluarkan hp nya lalu menelfon kris.

"Hyung. Kau ada dimana ?"

"Sekarang kau ada dimana ?"

"M..mworago?"

"Kau harus kesini sekarang ini penting hyung. Aku tidak mungkin menjelaskannnya lewat telephone"

"Gunakan kekuatanmu. Aku... kita mohon"

"Jangan banyak bicara dan lakukan lah. Kita tunggu didepan rumahmu"

"Pip" chanyeol mematikan sambungannya lalu meletakan hp ditangan kirinya.

"Apa yang dia katakan? Dimana kris sekarang?" Tanya suho.

"Dia sedang honeymoon bersama tao di china. Dia akan kesini saat tao sudah terlelap" jelas chanyeol.

[13-01-14-23.00]

"Kau setuju kan kris?" Chanyeol yang berbicara kepada kris.

"Jika aku ada di posisimu jongin... ,aku akan bunuh diri dari pada mementingan kepentingan pribadi untuk menggunakan kekuatan kita." Jelas kris

"Kris" suho berbicara.

Kris balas menatap suho dengan wajah datar.

"Bahkan baru berapa kali kau menggunakan kekuatan mu hah ? Belum lebih dari 10 kali kan ? Ingat. Uzi memberi kita kekuatan untuk menyelamatkan dunia. Bukan untuk hal sepele."

"Ini bukan hal sepele kris. Kumohon" jongin menangis sambil memohon kepada kris meminta persetujuan.

"Bukan hal sepele itu Kalau banyak bangunan hancur. Kalau ada yang menyerang dari luar bumi. Jika banyak nyawa berjatuhan. Bukan hanya 1 nyawa. apalagi jika itu sudah takdir."

Jongin diam kata kata kris memang benar. Ia memang egois. Ia frustasi sekarang.

Yang lain sedang mencoba berbicara kepada kris. Tiba tiba jongin mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi ia tundukkan.

"Baiklah. Aku akan memilih saran darimu kris." Jongin membuka seat belts nya, membuka pintu mobilnya lalu keluar.

"Jongin!" Pekik sehun, bukan hanya sehun yang mencoba menyadarkan jongin. Tetapi orang orang yg ada di mobilnya kecuali kris. Hujan dan petir semakin besar menjadi jadi.

Jongin terus berjalan dengan lesu mencari tempat atau lapangan dimana tidak ada bangunan atau pohon. Ia berfikir untuk mengakhiri hidupnya dengan tersambar petir.

Jongin terus mencari tempat. Ia mendengar seseorang berjalan, tidak. Orang itu berlari kearah jongin. Semakin cepat. Lalu ia merasakan seseorang mencengkram kedua kerahnya ,pandangan jongin sedikit kabur karena air hujan yang terus memasuki matanya.

Sesaat kemudiaan orang itu meninju pipi kanan jongin. "Sadar lah jongin! Kalau kau benar benar mencintai kyungsoo seharusnya kau tidak mendengarkan ucapanku!"

Suara kris membuat jongin memeluknya. Menangis mengeluarkan semua kesedihannya.

"Terimakasih kris...hiks... Aku sangat berterimakasih ... kare-"

"Kau bisa berterimakasih kapan saja kecuali kau mau bunuh diri seperti ini lagi" kris tersenyum. Lalu menepuk pundak jongin "ayo"

Mereka lalu berangkat menuju ke tempat dimana uzi tinggal (andromeda planet). Jongin dan teman teman nya (exo) memang tinggal di bumi untuk menjaga planet tersebut.

Jangan pikirkan waktu yang akan habis karena menempuh perjalanan. Mereka memiliki kris yang mempunyai kekuatan teleportasi.

[13-01-14-23.20]

"Kau akan memberikan apa sebagai imbalan mu?" Tanya uzi kepada jongin dihadapan yg lainnya (exo)

Uzi berada 1 tingkat dibawah zeus. Ia ditugaskan memberi exo kekuatan untuk menjaga bumi.

"Segalanya. Asalkan kyungsoo bisa kembali" jawab jongin. Terdengar kekhawatiran dan gugup tercampur dalam nada bicara jongin.

"Jongin. Jawabanmu tidak masuk akal. Apakah kau akan mengiyakan jika aku bilang hancurkan bumi untukku?" Jongin tidak bisa menjawabnya.

"Baiklah. Sebenarnya ini bukan kehendakku untuk memberi keputusan. Kita menuju swargaloka sekarang.(tempat tinggal zeus)" lanjut uzi

[13-01-14-23.30]

"My pleasure. Ada yang ingin disampaikan anak buah hamba kepadamu." Uzi berlutut dan memberikan salam. Exo masih diluar ruangan yg tertutup. Hanya zeus yang bisa menembusnya.

gerbang ruangan terbuka Lebar. Jongin dan yang lainnya masuk lalu berlutut.

"My pleasure. Maksud kedatangan-" jongin memimpin.

"Aku sudah tau apa yang hendak kau bicarakan nak. Keinginanmu memang mulia. Aku tidak akan melarang kalau kau menginginkannya. Tapi ada syarat yang harus kau jalani.."

"Dan jika gagal planet yang kau Jaga akan hancur" jelas zeus

Jongin diam seribu bahasa. Bagaimana jika ia gagal? Bagaimana kalau ia tidak sanggup? Bagaimana kalau bumi hancur ? Bagaimana kyungsoo ? Bagaimana eommonim ? Bagaimana diriku?. Pertanyaan itu memutar terus dikepala jongin.

"Dan kau akan menyaksikan bumi hancur didepan mata kepalamu. Lalu kau akan menjadi penjaga neraka seumur hidupmu" Lanjut zeus.

"Apa persyaratannya?" Pertanyaan jongin berhasil membuat zeus tersenyum. Uzi membelalakan matanya, ia bertanya kyungsoo itu orang yang seperti apa.

"Mudah. Aku yakin kau bisa melakukannya. Pertama, kau harus membawa kembali badan kyungsoo. Kau mengerti ? Kau tau kan walaupun mengembalikan waktu, orang orang yang sudah tiada akan tetap tiada. Aku akan membantu mengembalikan jiwa kyungsoo."

Jongin mendengarkannya. Sedikit terkejut tapi ia sudah teguh pada keyakinan nya.

"Yang kedua kau harus menerima kenyataan bahwa setelah kyungsoo hidup kembali, kau tidak akan menjadi anggota exo. Apakah kau siap? Kau masih punya waktu sebelum semua terjadi."

Jongin tertegun. Di sisi yang satu ia sangat mencintai kyungsoonya. Sedangkan disisi lain ia tidak ingin berpisah dengan exo. Jongin yang malang. Ia melirik kearah teman teman nya.

Mereka semua tersenyum kearah jongin lalu menganggukan kepala. 'Gwaenchana yang penting kyungsoo kembali' mata mereka berbicara.

"Ya. Aku siap menerima semua itu" jawab jongin mantap.

"Yang terakhir.., sebenarnya ini bukan termasuk syarat. Aku hanya memberitahu. Saat kematian kedua kyungsoo nanti ia akan merasakan kesakitan yang luar biasa. Bahkan 3x lipat. Tubuhnya akan terasa terbakar. Lalu perlahan akan menjadi abu. Jadi usahakan hanya ada kau yang ada disampingnya. Kau yakin akan membiarkan kyungsoo mu menahan kesakitannya 3x lipat ?"

Jongin diam. Ia bingung. Terlalu banyak yang ia korbannkan untuk membuat kyungsoo kembali hidup. Termasuk kyungsoo sendiri. Tapi jongin benar benar menginginkan itu. Lama jongin tidak mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Waktu terus berjalan jongin.." zeus berkata

"Aku siap. Akan aku usahakan kyungsoo tidak akan merasakan sakitnya. Walaupun .. aku belum tahu bagaimana.."

"Baik. Aku suka rasa percaya dirimu. Sekarang lakukan perintahmu. Kau boleh dibantu oleh teman temanmu."

[13-01-14-23.45]

"Terimakasih kris. Sampai sini aku yang urus. Kalian tunggu di mobil ne." Jongin turun dari mobil masuk ke pemakaman. Lalu ia menghampiri pengurus pemakaman dan meminta agar membantunya untuk menggali makam kyungsoo.

"Tapi.. apa hubungan anda dengan yeoja ini..?"

"Aku suaminya, bisakah lebih cepat? Aku sedang terburu buru" mendengar perkataan jongin barusan membuat pengurus pemakaman semakin ragu.

"Apakah anda mempunyai ijin? Maaf tuan. Tapi ini sudah menjadi peraturan."

"Iya. Surat nya ada di dalam ambulans disamping pemakaman. Sebaiknya kalian bantu aku sekarang." Bohong jongin.

Setelah selesai menggali dan mendapatkan peti kyungsoo, lalu mereka bersama sama membawa peti kyungsoo ke samping pemakaman. Menuju 'ambulans' yang dimaksud jongin. Chanyeol sudah melihat jongin dari jauh lalu ia berganti posisi yang menjadi penyetir (tadinya jongin).

Jongin lalu memerintahkan kepada penjaga pemakaman untuk menaruh petinya disamping mobil.

"Kau ketuk pintu belakang lalu minta surat keterangannya. Ia temanku. Aku akan menjaga peti ini disini."

Lalu penjaga mengetuk kaca mobil. Pintunya terbuka. Sehun keluar menggunakan masker. Dengan cepat sehun memberi pukulan diperpotongan leher dan bahu akibatnya penjaga itu jatuh tak sadarkan diri. Bukan membuat nya mati. Tapi hanya pingsan.

Jongin membuka peti itu, terlihat kyungsoo yang seperti terlelap dalam tidurnya dan sedikit tersenyum. Kai membelai wajah kyungsoo dengan hati hati.

"Kyungsoo.. mianhae.." menjatuhkan air matanya ke pipi kyungsoo. ia lalu mengangkat badan kyungsoo dengan perlahan.

Menggendongnya memasuki mobil. Memeluk badan kyungsoonya. Sangat dingin. Lalu ia melepaskan jaket yang ia kenakan dan dipakaikan untuk menutupi badan kyungsoo.

Kekuatan kris berperan penting disini. Setelah mendapatkan badan kyungsoo mereka kembali ke swargaloka.

"Kau kembali dengan cepat kyungsoo ditabung itu" ucap zeus.

Jongin mengikuti perintahnya. Meletakan kyungsoo di tabung horizontal itu. Lalu menjauh kan dirinya. Masih menatap lekat wajah kyungsoo. Di fikirannya memang hanya ada kyungsoo.

Zeus mendekat. Memejamkan matanya. Seperti membaca sebuah mantra. Di tangannya tiba tiba muncul cahaya putih Yang sangat terang lalu ia mengarahkan tangannya kekening kyungsoo.

Cahaya itu lenyap. Masuk kedalam tubuh kyungsoo. Cahayanya tersebar memasuki pembuluh darah kyungsoo. Dari kepala hingga ujung kakinya. Terlihat dari tubuh kyungsoo cahaya itu menyatu kembali ke dada (letak jantung) kyungsoo. Berkedip dengan cepat dan akhirnya mati.

Tidak ada pergerakan apa apa dari kyungsoo. Sekedar bernafas pun tidak.

"Apa yang terjadi? Apakah ini gagal?" tanya jongin dengan nada khawatir

"Kau kira menghidupkan kembali itu mudah ? Ini proses. Sebaiknya kau menunggu."

"Tapi ...waktunya...sudah terlambat"

[14-01-14-00.01]

.

.

.

.

.

.

End

.

.

.

Or

Tbc?

Aigoo chapter pertama selesaai. Berhubung sebentar lagi (masih lamasi) kaisoo day ... /bakar petasan/ jadi buat ff inii. Maaf ya kalo anehh, ganyambung , bahasa yang tidak sesuai, typo, dan lainlain. kalian bisa kasih saran di kotak review dibawah ini :)))

Thankseuu juga untuk readers yang sudah mau baca :))

Review kalian sangat berharga untuk memperbaiki kekurangan saya terimakasih :)


	2. chapter 2

Note : nc ga hot , tapi.. kalau mau request yang hot.. bisa di atur tinggal review saja wakakaka. Salam hangat tercinta dari kidt. Happy readiiing all!

Jongin merasakan terik matahari yang menyeruak masuk melalui kelopak matanya. Dengan perlahan membuka matanya. Kaki nya terasa berat.

"Selamat hari pernikahan kita jongin" senyuman itu, senyuman yang jongin rindukan. Tatapan penuh cinta yang setiap hari ia terima. Kyungsoonya yang selalu menjadi yang pertama saat ia membuka mata. Kyungsoonya yang akan membanguninya dengan menindihnya.

Perlahan jongin mengarahkan tangannya kewajah kyungsoo. Membelainya lembut. Matanya mulai merah dan berair. Jika ini mimpi, ia tidak ingin bangun selamanya.

"Ada apa jongin? Apakah ada yang salah? Kenapa kau menangis ?Katakan padaku.." Wajah khawatir kyungsoo yang selalu ia dapatkan jika mengalami hal buruk. Kyungsoo menghapus air mata suaminya dengan ibu jarinya.

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya lalu tersenyum. Menggenggam tangan kyungsoo sekejap lalu memeluk tubuhnya dengan protektif. Tubuh jongin bergetar menahan tangisnya.

"Jongin..." kyungsoo melepaskan pelukannya lalu menatap lekat wajah jongin. Kyungsoo ikut menangis karena jongin.

"Aku tahu kau pasti lapar karena semalam aku.. aku lupa menyiapkan makan malam... mianhae jongin..." kyungsoo menunduk lalu menghapus air matanya yang mulai berjatuhan.

"Aniyo.. aku.. aku hanya bahagia memiliki istri yang sempurna sepertimu.. yang telah memberiku seorang anak yang sangat tampan.." Kyungsoo lalu mengangkat kepalanya. Matanya sembab, pipinya memerah. Kyungsoo lalu mengecup bibir suaminya lalu langsung beranjak pergi.

"Kyungsoo ! Kyungsoo!" Jongin beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. ia tiba tiba teringat apa yang sebelumnya terjadi. Lalu ia melirik ke arah jam kalender digitalnya dimeja samping ranjangnya.

[13-01-13-07.15]

jongin tertegun. 'Bukankah tadi malam...oh terimakasih banyak zeus..'. Tapi ia takut semua ini masih mimpi. Lalu ia sedikit menampari pipinya sendiri.

"Appa... appa sedang apa..?" Terlihat anaklaki laki berumur 4tahun melihatinya dari ambang pintu.

"Uri jongsooie.. kemari nak.."jongin membuka tangannya, lalu jongsoo berlari kedalam pelukan appanya. Dipeluknya dengan erat anak satu satunya itu lalu menggendongnya.

"Jongsoo lapar ?" Jongin berjalan menuju dapur. Meletakan jongsoo di kursi makan khusus anak anak yang dibeli oleh kyungsoo.

"Nee. Neomu neomuu! Umma palliii" jongin mengacak rambut anaknya, lalu menyusul kyungsoo yang ada di dapur.

Memeluk kyungsoonya Posesif dari belakang.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan hari ini hmm" jongin berbisik disamping telinga kyungsoo.

"Apa...? Mmm... Makan?" Jawab kyungsoo sambil mengangkat piring yang sudah berisi ayam goreng lalu tersenyum polos.

"Kkk ne, kita akan makan yang banyak " jongin mengacak rambut kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo, jongin dan jongsoo makan, dengan jongsoo yang memimpin doa lalu mereka makan diselangi tawa akibat ulah jongsoo.

Hari itu jongsoo akan dititip kan dirumah orang tua kyungsoo, jongin bilang ia dan kyungsoo ada urusan pekerjaan.

Setelah mereka mengatar jongsoo , mereka kembali ke rumah. Salahkan jongin yang memberi alasan yang tidak sebenarnya.

Padahal ini musim panas jelas pekerjaan diliburkan sementara. (kidt ngarang ._.v)

"Jonginnie .. kenapa berbohong kepada eomma..?" tanya kyungsoo sembari mengelus kepala jongin yang sedang tiduran di paha kyungsoo.

"Mengapa... umm karena ini hari pernikahan kita dan aku ingin berdua dengan mu" jawab jongin lancar.

"M-mwo.." kyungsoo menundukan kepalanya, menyembunyikan semburat merah yang sudah jelas terlihat oleh jongin karna ia sedang tiduran di paha kyungsoo.

Jongin tidak tahan. Ia merasa beruntung sekali punya istri yang seimut ini. Jongin lalu merapihkan rambut kyungsoo, membuat wajah kyungsoo semakin jelas terlihat. Lalu mecubit pipi kyungsoo dengan gemas.

"Appo .." omong kyungsoo.

"Oh.. Mianhae.. aku akan mengobatinya." Lalu jongin duduk dan memberi kecupan di pipi kyungsoo.

Pipi kyungsoo kembali berwarna semerah tomat. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya (kebiasaan kyungsoo). Jongin melihatnya. Dimata jongin itu menjadi ekspresi sensual yang dibuat oleh kyungsoo.

"Jangan digigit seperti itu baby.. nanti berda...rah.. sudah aku bilang.." jongin lalu menyesap bibir kyungsoo, berniat untuk menghilangkan darah akibat gigitan kyungsoo sendiri.

Tapi tautan itu menjadi semakin panas. Tangan jongin mulai bergerak memasuki baju kyungsoo. Menjelajahi lekuk sempurna milik istrinya.

Dibalasnya perlakuan jongin dengan desahan namanya. Membuat banyak tanda biru disana. lumatan jongin turun menuju 2 gundukan milik kyungsoo.

Tidak lupa menyelipkan tangan nya kebagian paha dalam kyungsoo. Memberikan sentuhan yang membuat kyungsoo semakin memanas. Membuat kyungsoo semakin mendongakan kepalanya dan mendesah keenakan.

Jongin yang semakin tidak tahan, dan merasa milik nya semakin mengeras , langsung mengeluarkan kejantanan nya dan berniat untuk langsung melesakan kejantanan nya tanpa pemanasan dahulu. Tiba tiba jongin mengingat kejadian yang dialaminya.

-flashback on-

Dengan tidak sabaran jongin memasukan milik nya kedalam liang kyungsoo dalam sekali hentak.

"Akhh! Jongin appo.." dengan kasar jongin menggenjot miliknya membuat decitan yg semakin kecang pada ranjang mereka.

"Pelanh.. jonginniehh..eungh.." persetan dengan setan dalam tubuh jongin yang menulikan pendengarannya.

"Rasakan ini kyung ahh" jongin mengubah posisi mereka dan langsung melesakan kembali miliknya. Menarik pinggang kyungsoo dengan tempo cepat.

Terus mengganti posisi mereka , melesakan milik jongin, dan menggenjotnya dengan brutal.

"Jongin aku lelah.. akhh ini yang terakhirhh eungh.."

"Jonginh.. aku bilang ahh ini yang..terakhir ouh.."

"Jonginhh.. akuhh mohon berhentihh.. "

"Jongin ahhh"

Kegiatan itu berhenti karena kyungsoo kehilangan kesadarannya saat itu. Jongin membelalakan matanya inia sudah subuh padahal ia memulainya dari kemarin siang.

Dengan sigap jongin langsung merapihkan penampilan jongin dan kyungsoo lalu pergi ke rumah lay (istri suho yang mempunyai klinik dirumahnya) untuk diobati.

-flashback off-

"J..jongin.. kau kenapa..? Apakah kau sakit? Kita bisa menghentikan ini.." kyungsoo membelai pipi jongin dengan khawatir.

"Aniyo.. kyung.. aku janji aku akan bermain dengan lembut" balas jongin dengan senyuman dan kecupan di dahi kyungsoo sembari melanjutkan aktivitas mereka dengan lembut dan manis.

Cukup 3 ronde kyungsoo sudah tampak kelelahan. Akhirnya jongin mengeluarkan miliknya dan memeluk kyungsoo bersiap untuk istirahat sejenak.

"Jonginnie.. kita akan jemput jongsoo jam berapa?" tanya kyungsoo. Jongin Melihat jam yang ada disamping ranjang mereka. Mengatur alarm.

"Sekarang jam 5, kita akan jemput jongsoo satu jam lagi setelah kita istirahat"

Kyungsoo hanya membalas dengan anggukan lalu tertidur dalam dekapan suaminya.

Jam 6 mereka terbangun , lalu membersihkan diri dan tidak lupa untuk mengganti sprei ranjang mereka.

Mereka berangkat lalu makan malam dengan masakan yang dibuat kyungsoo dan eommanya. Setelah itu pulang , tapi jongin mengarahkan mobil nya ke sebuah pasar malam lalu sekedar menghabiskan waktu dengan keluarga berhubung ini masih hari spesial.

Sesaat sampai dirumah , jongsoo langsung tertidur pulas. Mungkin karena kelelahan. Lalu seperti biasa kaisoo akan tidur diranjang indah mereka dengan jongin yang memeluk badan kyungsoo protektif, dan kyungsoo bersandar di dada jongin.

Nafas kyungsoo sudah teratur. Itu tandanya ia sudah tertidur. Berbeda dengan jongin yang tidak bisa tidur. Apakah ia resmi keluar dari exo? Apakah teman temannya tidak akan mengingatnya lagi? Tapi kalau memang benar ia keluar , harus nya memori tentang exo akan hilang. Bahkan ia masih mengingat bagaimana chanyeol suho sehun kris chen membantunya.

Perlahan jongin melepaskan pelukannya dari kyungsoo. Menyelimuti nya , berganti baju lalu keluar rumah. Menuju rumah chanyeol yang hanya beda komplek saja.

Jongin termenung didepan rumah chanyeol. Sempat ada keraguan memasuki halaman chanyeol. Tapi ia yakinkan kepada dirinya sendiri, niatnya hanya untuk memastikan apa yang terjadi.

Lalu ia melangkahkan kaki nya, memasuki halaman chanyeol. Dengan sedikit keraguan ia memencet bel rumah chanyeol. Satu kali, dua kali, tiga kali, masih belum ada jawaban.

Sekali lagi ia memencet dengan yakin. Terlihat lampu kamar chanyeol menyala. Jongin tersenyum. Lalu ia menunggu sampai ada yang membukanya. Sedikit lebih lama dari yang ia bayangkan, Karena jongin tau sekali jarak kamar chanyeol ke pintu depan tidak akan memakan waktu selama ini.

Akhirnya terdengar suara kunci yang sedang diputar. Jongin mulai merasakan jantungnya berdebar. Pintu itu terbuka. Jongin termenung, itu bukan chanyeol.

TBC

A/n

Yaaaa chap 2 selesai, pertanyaan sebelumnya sudah terjawabnee pada nyariin jongsoo ^_^ , masih minta maaf yaaa buat typos, segala kekurangan, ketidak sesuaian bahasa, ganyambung, aneh , danlain lainn.

Terimah kasih yaa buat readers yang udah nyempetin baca.

Terimah kasih juga buat yang review. Sedikit apapun kata / saran / kritik anda itu berharga buat kidt thankseuu~~~


	3. Chapter 3

Note : yang tanya kyungsoo meninggal nya kenapa.. jawabannya karena itu memang sudah takdir dan jalannya kyungsoo.

Happy read all!

*JONGIN POV*

Dia bukan chanyeol. Apakah benar aku sudah keluar dari exo ? Dimana mereka sekarang? Apa hanya chanyeol yang pindah ? Atau mereka akan dipindah tugas di urium? (planet) atau venus ? Mars ? Agh.

Pikiranku berkecamuk, lalu aku memutuskan untuk melihat orang yang ada dihadapanku. Rambut nya panjang.. berarti ia perempuan. Ia memakai baju asal asalan. Bahkan separuh mukanya tertutupi oleh rambutnya sendiri. Dan.. ugh bau apa ini? Apakah ia habis bercinta ? Memuakkan. Aku memundurkan badanku.

"Kau siapa ?" Tanya nya dengan mata yang belum terbuka. Apakah dia gila? Bagaimana jika aku orang jahat ? Dia tidak akan sadar jika aku memasuki rumahnya.

"Oh, aku salah alamat maaf." Ucapku langsung. Meskipun sudah mundur beberapa langkah , baunya masih saja menyeruak masuk kedalam hidungku.

"Ck. Kau mengganggu saja." Jawabnya sambil sedikit membanting pintu. Aku pun berjalan keluar pagar. Kulihat lampu kamar nya kembali mati.

Lalu aku melihat jam besar dari sebuah apartemen. sebaiknya aku pulang saja. mungkin akan kulanjutkan besok.

*NORMAL POV*

[10-02-14-10.00]

"Jongin, kemana rencana mu hari ini?" Tanya kyungsoo di meja makan. Masih sambil menghabiskan sarapan mereka.

"Mmm. Hari ini aku ingin menemui temanku." Jawab jongin.

"Siapa dia..? Apakah penting ?" Tanya kyungsoo lagi.

"Rekan bisnisku. Bisa dibilang begitu , wae kyungsoo?" 'Maaf kyungie aku tidak mungkin mengatakan kalau aku akan kerumah kris lalu anak anak yang'

"Sebenarnya.. hari ini jongsoo akan mengikuti pentas drama.. apakah kau bisa hadir ? Kumohon jongin.." kyungsoo mulai mengeluarkan jurus andalannya -puppy eyes + pout-

1 detik.. 2 detik.. 3 detik.. Bingoo! Jongin memang tidak akan kuat menahan jurus kyungsoo. "Baiklah..."

"Yee gomawo jonginniee.., datanglah demi anak kita ne.." suara kyungsoo melembut, lalu ia mengelus tangan suaminya sambil tersenyum.

"Ne , akan ku usahakan demi keluarga ku. Kkk, dimana jongsoo? Apakah ia tidak sarapan?" jawab jongin sambil mengacak surai lembut kyungsoo.

"Aku menyerah menyuruhnya makan. Dia sama keras kepalanya sepertimu. Dia sedang latihan keras untuk pentas pertamanya." Jelas kyungsoo

"apakah aku keras kepala? Tapi aku akan melembut jika bersamamu kyungie.." lalu jongin mendekatkan bibir nya untuk mencuri ciuman di pipi kyungsoo.

"Geotjimal! Aku mengenal mu jongin. Bahkan kau lebih memilih laporan mu dibanding makan malam.." kyungsoo mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Kau seharusnya menawarkan dirimu dari pada makan malam..." pipi kyungsoo makin merona akibat ulah jongin.

Setelah makanan jongin habis, ia menuju kamar jongsoo untuk mengajak nya makan. Keras kepalanya bukan main, benar benar anak jongin. Dengan sedikit ancaman 'tidak akan hadir saat pentas' akhirnya jongsoo mau sarapan.

Mengingat waktu nya yang terbatas jongin mengendarai mobilnya menuju rumah kris. kemacetan yang terjadi membuat jongin mendecakan lidah nya berunglang kali.

.

Perlahan mobil depan mulai berjalan walau tidak selancar biasanya. Sebentar lagi jongin sampai di rumah kris.

Hp nya bergetar, ia mengecek, ternyata pesan dari kyungsoonya "jongin sayang. Jangan lupa datang nee. Kalau tidak , jongsoo yang akan menghukum mu kkk"

Dengan bergantian melihat jalan, lalu jongin membalas pesan istrinya itu "iyaa, tapi aku yakin hukuman dari jongsoo bukan lah semacam hukuman darimu untukku di ranjang seperti waktu itu, aigoo membayangkanmu saja sudah membuatku on kk" dan tidak ada balasan dari kyungsoo. Mungkin dia malu/?

.

Jongin menurunkan kaki nya dijalan samping rumah kris. Memasuki taman lalu memencet bel nya. Tidak lama pintu terbuka. Memperlihatkan sosok kris disana.

Jongin menahan dirinya untuk memeluk kris. Lalu jongin berkata "hai kris"

"Jongin?" Terlihat ekspresi muka kris sedikit kaget.

"Lama tidak bertemu , apa kabarmu black? Semenjak lulus kau tidak pernah ke rumahku lagi" lalu kris menjepit leher jongin di ketiaknya, sambil mengacak rambut junior nya waktu sma dan kuliah.

Kris melupakannya. Jadi benar ? Pahit. Kris melupakan saat ia menyadarkan jongin bahwa ia benar benar mencintai kyungsoo? Saat ia benar benar membantu jongin untuk mengembalikan kyungsoo?

"Black kau kenapa? Apakah ada yang salah ?" Tanya kris sambil melepaskan hempitannya. Black adalah ledekan jongin saat sma, dan semenjak bergabung di exo kris tidak pernah menyebutkan panggilan itu.

"Ah , tidak , aku harus pergi" ucap jongin sambil membalikan badan ingin pergi. Sebenarnya matanya sudah membentuk bendungan.

"Hey, kau buru buru sekali , mau kemana?" Kris menahan siku jongin.

"Anaku mengadakan pentas 1 jam lagi, dan perjalanan macet total. Aku buru buru." Jongin melepaskan tangan kris.

"Hh...Jongin... mampir lah sebentar lalu akan kubantu kau dengan kekuatanku.." jongin membalikan badannya.

"K..kekuatan apa?"

"Kau tau kekuatan ku jongin. Aku membantumu kemarin" jongin tersenyum lalu memeluk kris. Lagi lagi meneteskan air matanya. Bukan berarti namja harus menahan air mata mengharukan bukan ?.

"Ini yang tersisa , aku belum belanja bulanan." Kris meletakan sejenis soda dimeja.

"Gomawo." Ucap jongin

"Jadi.. bagaimana kyungsoo? Apakah dia sehat?" Tanya kris penasaran.

"ya, semuanya kembali normal. Mungkin kali ini aku tidak akan membuat kesalahan yang sama... ohiya, kemana tao ?"

"Ada di.. itu dia" kris menunjuk halaman belakang. Terlihat tao sedang menyiram tanaman dengan menggunakan topi nya.

"Kk jaga dia, jangan sampai kau mengalami hal yang sama seperti aku"

"Aku tahu. Apakah aku yang pertama yg kau temui setelah kejadian itu ?"

"Ya, aku rasa chanyeol akan melupakan ku, aku sempat mendatangi rumahnya dan yang membukakan pintu ternyata itu tetangga baru."

"Begitu ? mungkin... oya kau mendapat pesan dari uzi." Kris memberikan surat

"Ya, akan ku baca dirumah,kau berjanji akan mengantarku kan ?"

"Iya black." Lalu mereka menggunakan kekuatan kris untuk ke gedung pentas jongsoo. Setelahnya jongin menyuruh kris untuk pulang dan ia menoton pentas jongsoo di samping istri tercintanya. beda dengan tahun lalu, pada saat yang sama ia masih rapat dengan rekan bisnisnya.

Setelah pentas usai, jongin kyungsoo dan jongsoo ke restoran untuk makan dan lalu pulang karna lagi lagi waktu tidur jongsoo termakan.

Seperti kemaren malam , jongin akan keluar rumah saat kyungsoo sudah terlelap. Ia melangkah kan kakinya ke halaman rumah chanyeol (lagi). Seperti mengulang kejadian sebelumnya, namun kali ini jantung jongin tidak begitu berdebar.

Pintu terbuka, menampakan sesosok... ah.. ternyata masih sama seperti yang kemarin, penampilanya sama berantakan namun kali ini tidak ada bau sperma seperti kemarin, melainkan bau alkohol.

Ia membuka matanya, menatap ke arah jongin. "Kau siapa?" Tanyanya lantang.

"Aku.. aku tetangga mu. Apakah kau sudah lama tinggal disini ..?" Tanya jongin.

"Mwo? Untuk apa kau tau? Pergi sanah. Mengganggu saja." Usir nya lalu membanting pintunya, seperti kemarin.

Jongin menghembuskan nafas nya kasar, berjalan beberapa langkah menjauhi rumah chanyeol, sampai beberapa detik ia mengingat sesuatu. Ia berbalik lagi dan mengetuk pintu rumahnya.

Sosok itu keluar lagi, "sebenarnya apa masalah mu huh?" Tanya nya dengan kepala tertunduk akibat mabuk.

"Kau byun baekhyun?"

Yeoja itu lalu mengangkat kepalanya memandangi wajah jongin. "Aku tidak mengenalmu.. kau salah orang.. sudah aku mau tidur." Orang itu berbalik berniat menutup pintu.

"Tunggu. Agashi, kau yeoja chingu chanyeol kan?"

"Ada hubungan apa kau dengan chanyeol ku huh? Apa kau simpanan nya? Jadi menduakan ku dengan namja!? Aish lihat saja! Kau jangan berani mengetuk rumah ini lagi. Mulai sekarang kau dan chanyeol sudah tidak ada apa apa! "

Wanita itu membanting pintunya lagi.

Jongin mundur keluar.'jadi.. chanyeol tidak pindah ? Ohh terimakasih zeus , kenapa aku bisa lupa wajah baekhyun ? Kk keurae aku sedikit lega. Walaupun aku belum yakin dengan yang lain.'

Jongin membuka jaket nya, Saat tangannya menemukan sesuatu dikantung jaketnya. Ia mengeluarkan surat dari membukanya.

'Bagaimana kabarmu setelah mendapatkan kyungie mu kembali? Apakah kau puas ? Kk , kau mendapatkan salam dari zeus, ia bilang syarat kedua hanya untuk meyakinkan seberapa cintamu untuk kyungsoo, dan ternyata kau memilih kyungsoo dari pada exo ,Tak apa apa itu bagus. Tapi ia tak main main dengan kematian kedua kyungsoo. Jaga baik baik kyungsoo mu nak.' Surat itu berakhir.

Jongin lalu tersenyum , jadi ia masih menjadi anggota exo.. 'terimakasih banyak zeus..' ucap jogin dalam hati, lalu jongin meremukan kertas itu lalu menggulungnya dengan tissue dan ia buang ke tempat sampah. Khawatir kyungsoo nya melihat surat itu.

Lalu jongin kembali memposisikan tubuh nya untuk tidur. Dengan memeluk kyungsoonya.

Hari hari berikutnya mereka jalani dengan biasa, tapi mungkin kali ini jongin lebih mengutamakan hal hal yang ingin kyungsoo lakukan atau inginkan.

[13-02-2014]

Seperti biasa, kyungsoo akan membangunkan jongin dengan duduk di perut jongin, lalu akan menusuk nusuk pipi jongin dengan menggunakan telunjuknya yang kecil, atau menciumi pipinya , atau mencubit pipinya , atau apapun itu yang pasti selalu membuat jongin terbangun lalu tersenyum.

Jongin membuka matanya, tersenyum lalu memberi morning kiss kepada kyungsoo. Biasanya nya kyungsoo akan membangun kannya jam 5.30 untuk bekerja , namun kali ini saat ia melihat jam , sekarang menunjukan pukul 6.00.

"Apakah kau telat bangun sayang?" Tanya jongin dengan lembut sambil merapihkan rambut kyungsoo.

"Ani.. jongin .. apakah aku boleh meminta sesuatu..?" Kyungsoo menempatkan posisinya di samping jongin ,lalu memeluknya.

"Wae? Katakan saja"

"Tadi malam aku melihat liputan tentang sebuah kota di indonesia.. bisakah kita kesana?" Lalu kyungsoo mengambil remote tv membuka aplikasi youtube lalu mengetikkan "bali indonesia" memutar video dimana ada seorang reporter yang sedang menyebutkan apa saja keindahan dibali sambil menunjukan gambar gambar dari pemandangannya juga.

Setelah video itu berakhir , jongin melihati wajah kyungsoo, sekedar ingin tahu apa reaksinya. Kyungsoo menyadari itu , lalu kyungsoo berkata "aku.. ingin sekali ke tempat itu.. tempat itu sebenarnya salah satu dari kota yang ingin aku kunjungi sejak aku kuliah.. apakah.. boleh..?"

"Kyungsoo.. tau kan-"

"Jongin aku mohon.. kau lihat kan tadi bagaimana indahnya bali? Disana pantainya bagus bagus.. dan makanan nya enak.. ayolah jonginnie.. aku janji aku akan menggunakan tabungan ku untuk membeli tiket dan keperluan disana .. yayayaya" potong kyungsoo

"Kau kau akan membayarkan tiket ku dan jongsoo ? Dan oleh oleh yang akan kita beli ? Dan keperluan kita ? Kau yakinn? Tabungan mu akan habis kyungsoo..."

"... i..iya aku janji akan melakukannya asal kau menemaniku jonginnie.." kyungsoo menunduk, tidak berani menatap muka jongin.

"Kau yakin kyungie? Aku akan membeli oleh oleh untuk semua pegawai di kantorku.."

"... baiklah.. tapi.. bolehkah aku meminjam uang mu..? Seperti nya tabungan ku tidak akan cukup.." suara kyungsoo makin mengecil.

Jongin melihatnya semakin gemas. Lalu Ia mengacak pelan rambut kyungsoo, "geurae.. tapi akan menempati janji mu kan?" Gurau jongin.

Lalu kyungsoo menganggukan kepalanya dengan semangat. melepaskan pelukan jongin dan keluar kamar dengan gerakan riang.

'Seperti anak anak kk' jongin turun dari ranjangnya, mengarah ke kamar jongsoo yang ada di sebelah kamar jongin. Membangun kan jongsoo dengan lembut , seperti yang sudah diajarkan oleh kyungsoo.

Berbaring disamping jongsoo lalu bernyayi sambil mengecupi wajah nya. Jongsoo mengerang karena ada yang mengganggu tidurnya, lalu hanya membuka matanya.

"Ireona jongsoo. Kalau kau tidak mau telat sekolah.." jongin menarik kedua tangan jongsoo agar terduduk , setelah duduk lalu jongsoo berbaring lagi. Jongin melihat nya langsung menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengingat saat ia dulu kecil.

"Kita akan mandi bersama jongsoo" lalu jongin menggendong jongsoo ke ruang makan , menyuruh jongsoo meminum susu hangat nya sebelum mereka mandi.

Seperti biasa juga jongin akan mengantar jongsoo kesekolahnya dan meninggal kan kyungsoo dirumah untuk membuka usahanya dirumah (Rumah cupcakes)

Pukul 18.00 jongin sudah pulang dari kantornya, lebih awal karena hari ini tidak ada meeting. Alis jongin berkerut. Rumahnya gelap. Berarti kyungsoo tidak ada di rumah.

Jongin menghidupkan ponsel nya. Lalu ada 1 pesan dari kyungsoo "aku pergi kesuatu tempat bersama jongsoo, kunci kutitipkan di chanyeol. Mungkin aku akan pulang sedikit larut, mian baru memberi tahu,siapa suruh ponsel mu mati !

Hehe saranghae dari jongsoo dan aku ❤"

Lalu ia mengarahkan kaki nya ke rumah chanyeol sambil melihat hpnya,ternyata ada 16 misscall dari kyungsoo dan 3 lainnya dari orang lain (client mungkin)

Mengetuk pintu chanyeol dengan senyum yang merekah. Kali ini chanyeol yang membuka pintunya. Dipeluk sahabatnya itu. Dibalas tepukan pada punggung jongin.

Mereka memasuki rumah chanyeol. Membuat 2 coffe untuk dinikmati bersama dan berbincang apapun itu, karena memang biasanya setiap hari itu yang mereka lakukan.

Jongin lalu menceritakan soal baekhyun yang membukakan pintu dan sempat mengancam dirinya agar tidak ke rumah chanyeol lagi, juga menggoda apa yang telah mereka lakukan, chanyeol sedikit bersemu.

"Apakah baekhyun benar benar marah?" Tanya jongin

"Sebenarnya aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi ia tiba tiba memukuli tangan dan dadaku, saat aku bangun dan menanyakan alasan, ia masih tidak mau mengatakannya, tapi terimakasih jongin. Berkat mu baekhyun malam itu menghukumku dengan hukuman yang panas kk." Chanyeol mengatakannya sambil tertawa sendiri.

"Aish kalian ini, menikah saja belum , bagaimana kalau baekhyun hamil?" Jongin menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya.

"Lantas kami akan menikah jongin. Doakan yah.. hanya itu satu satu nya jalan agar baekhyun dan aku bisa cepat menikah. Selama ini ia masih ingin fokus dengan pekerjaannya. Menyebalkan" jongin hanya melihat sinis ke arah chanyeol.

"Apa ? Ya! Aku ini sunbae mu! Bagaimana bisa kau sok senior seperti itu hanya karena sudah menikah ? Huh? Bahkan memanggil hyung saja tidak." Chanyeol berdiri siap melayangkan serangannya, tapi jongin terlebih dahulu menghindar.

"Baiklah hyung, maafkan aku ne ... saranghae channie hyungg" jongin ber aegyo ria dan memberika love signnya, membuat lawan bicara nya mual.

Tidak terasa 2 jam sudah terlewat. Sekarang jongin sudah berada dirumahnya, tidak lama kyungsoo pulang bersama jongsoo. Tidak mengucap apapun , berbeda seperti biasanya. Jongin menunggunya di ruang tengah.

"Ehem" jongin pura pura terbatuk. Untuk mendapat perhatian kyungsoo setelah menidurkan jongsoo di kamarnya.

"Kau dari mana ? Apakah wajar istri meninggal kan rumah hingga selarut ini?" Nada yang keluar dari mulut jongin dingin.

"Mian joginnie.. aku .. dan jongso.. dari rumah halmeonni.." jawab kyungsoo sambil menundukan kepalanya.

"Benarkah ? Kau hanya mengunjungi rumah eomma?" Alis sebelah kanan jogin terangkat.

"N..ne.."

"Mengapa kau segugup itu kyungsoo ? Duduklah.." jongin menepuk sofa disampingnya. Kyungsoo lalu duduk masih sambil menundukan kepalanya.

"Apakah kau ingin bicara ?" Tanya jongin sambil mengarah kan pandangannya ke arah kyungsoo.

"Sebenarnya.. tadi aku membeli ini.. tapi.. aku salah menaiki bis dan baru menyadarinya setelah setengah perjalanan.. lalu bis yang mengarah sebaliknya tidak ada.. maafkan aku jonginnie .." kyungsoo mengeluarkan amplop dari tas nya lalu meletakkannya di meja.

"Apa ini?" Jogin mengambil amplop itu lalu membukanya. Ternyata isinya 3 tiket pesawat dengan tujuan bali.

"Kyungsoo.. kau membeli ini dengan tabungan mu..?" Tanya jongin.

"N..ne.. aku sangat ingin berangkat kesana .. aku sudah katakan kalau semua biaya serahkan saja padaku.." kyungsoo mulai mengangkat kepalanya menatap jongin.

"... aku hanya bercanda kyungsoo.. kau seharusnya tidak perlu melakukan ini.." jongin memeluk badan kyungsoo dengan lembut.

"Tapi aku kan sudah berjanji jongin.. lagi pula yang menginginkan liburan ini kan aku.. jadi aku yang akan bertanggung jawab atas semua biaya.."

"Lupakan janji itu sayang.. ne ? Cukup sampai sini janjimu.. terimakasih atas tiketnya kyungie.. lebih baik sekarang kita tidur hmm?" Jongin menciumi muka istrinya dengan penuh cinta.

Kyungsoo menutup matanya dan tertawa karena jongin melulai mengkelikitinya lagi. Jongin berhenti saat melihat muka kyungsoo yang entah malam ini jadi terlihat menggemaskan sekali /?

Merasa tidak ada pergerakan, kyungsoo membuka matanya. Pandangan mereka bertemu. Jongin merapihkan rambut kyungsoo yang sempat menutupi wajahnya.

Melihat wajah kyungsoonya dari dekat membuat ia semakin merasa beruntung karena telah memiliki kyungsoo. Jadi jongin memutuskan untuk melihat kyungsoo nya semakin dekat, hingga membuat mata mereka tertutup karena bibir itu bertemu.

Kyungsoo mulai melenguh saat tangan jongin tiba tiba masuk meraba paha bagian dalamnya. Kyungsoo merapatkan kakinya, bukan berarti itu halangan bagi jongin. Jongin menurunkan ciumannya ke leher kyungso, membuat yang dimajakan mendongakan kepalanya.

"Aaaaaaaakk!" Suara teriakan membuat keduanya terhenti akan aktivitas mereka. Kyungsoo lalu mengeluarkan tangan jongin lalu berlari ke arah kamar jongsoo.

Jongin menghembuskan nafas nya frustasi. Melihat selangkangannya yang sudah menggembung, Ia butuh kyungsoo nya sekarang. Jongin lalu ikut memasuki kamar jongsoo.

"Apakah bermimpi buruk tentang pembunuhan halmeonni?" Tanya jongin kepada jongsoo yang ada di pelukan kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menajamkan tatapannya kepada jongin yang berbicara seenaknya. Ohh ayolah, jelas jongin mengetahuinya karena tahun sebelumnya jongsoo juga bermimpi buruk lalu mengambil perhatian kyungsoo dan menyebabkan jongin harus bermain solo.

Mendapat reaksi kyungsoo jongin memasang tampang mutados. Lalu melakukan gerakan phantom mengunci mulutnya lalu membuang kunci tersebut.

Kali ini jongin tidak boleh kalah dari jongsoo. Ia lalu menemukan akal untuk mengambil kyungsoonya. Tanduk kecil dan ekor panah nya mulai keluar dari diri jongin (bukan beneran).

"Jongsoo kemari appa akan menceritakan sesuatu.." jongin mendekati jongsoo lalu membuka tangannya, mengisyaratkan jongsoo untuk masuk ke pelukannya.

Kyungsoo sempat melarang dengan menjauhkan jongsoo dari tangan jongin.

"Ayolah kyungie.. aku akan membicarakan persoalan tentang lelaki.. jadi kau sebaiknya keluar.." kyungsoo mendengar nya sedikit berdecak kesal , memberikan tatapan tajam seolah berbicara 'awas jika membicarakan sesuatu yang membuat anakku menangis atau ketakutan!'

Jongin membalas tatapan kyungsoo santai seolah mengatakan 'tenang saja. Percaya padaku.'

Jongin menidurkan badannya di samping jongsoo. Menyelimutinya dan memberi tepukan pelan pada butty/? Jongsoo.

"Jongsoo, kau bermimpi buruk tentang halmeonni?" Tanya jongin pelan.

"Aniya appa.. jongsoo bermimpi umma mengalami pembunuhan.. lalu umma meninggal .. tapi ada yang menggali kuburannya lalu menculik badan eomma dan memakannya.." jongin sedikit terkejut dengan cerita jongsoo. Pada tahun lalu jongsoo bermimpi halmeonni yang mengalami itu semua, tapi tidak dengan menculik badan lalu memakannya.

Lalu jongin memeluk anaknya itu, memberikan ketenangan berkali kali lipat.

"Kau tidak usah takut jongsoo. Itu hanya mimpi ne..?"

"Tapi mengapa jongsoo melihatnya seperti nyata appa..?" Jongsoo mengeluarkan air matanya yang tadi sempat berhenti.

"Mimpi memang begitu kyungsoo. Jika itu terlihat nyata itu tandanya imajinasi mu itu tinggi dan itu bagus untukmu.. itu tandanya kau akan jadi anak pintar.." jongin mengelus kepala jongsoo.

"Kau tahu.. aku mempunyai rahasia yang bahkan eomma tidak tahu.. apakah kau ingin mengetahuinya?" Sambung jongin.

"Ne !" Jongsoo menganggukan kepalanya dengan semangat.

"Kau janji tidak akan memberitahunya kepada siaapun termasuk eomma?" jongin mengacungkan jati kelingkingnya.

"Ne jongsoo janjii, palli ceritakaaan" jongsoo mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya.

"Baiklah.. sebenarnya saat aku masih kecil seumurmu sekarang.. aku juga mengalami hal yang sama seperti mu... tapi aku menangis lebih kencang dari pada kau.. ini sebenarnya memalukan. Tapi apa yang kudapat ..? Saat aku beranjak membesar aku bermimpi tentang malam yang mengesankan bersama seseorang yang kucintai."

"Apakah orang itu eomma? Apa yang mengesankan appa?"

"Anii. Saat itu aku masih remaja dan aku belum bertemu dengan eomma mu.. , mengesankan karena.. malam itu kau menghabiskan waktu untuk... memainkan semua permainan di dalam gamezone.." nice jongin! pernyataan yang tepat untuk anak kecil.

"Gamezone ? Apakah kartu nya unlimited ? Dan hanya ada appa dan orang itu disana?" Tanya jongsoo penasaran.

"Iya jongsoo. Apakah kau ingin memimpikannya juga..?" Dijawab dengan anggukan semangat dari jongsoo.

"Baiklah.. caranya adalahh sebelum tidur kau harus sikat gigi lalu berdoa dan meminta kepada zeus mimpi apa yang kau inginkan ne ..? "

"Apakah itu akan berhasil..?" Mata jongsoo membulat. Semakin mirip dengan eommanya.

"Ne .. asalkan kau yakin pada dirimu.. agar itu terjadi.. sebaiknya sekarang kau tidur dan menjalankan apa yang sudah apaa katakan nee? "

"Ne appaa tadi aku sudah sikat gigi. Appa jeongmal saranghaeyoo" jongsoo mengecup pipi appa nya. Lalu memposisikan posisinya untuk tidur.

"Nado sayang.." lalu jongin mengecup kepala anaknya dan keluar menuju kamar nya dan kyungsoo.

'Sekarang saat nya aku dan kyungsoo' batin jongin sambil tersenyum nakal.

Senyuman jongin memudar. Melihat istrinya sudah terlelap dengan nyenyak. Jongin terdiam di tempatnya 'gagaaal gagaal' batin jongin dengan wajah nya yang frustasi.

Sebenarnya milik jongin belum tertidur karena saat bersama jongsoo ia memikirkan kyungsoo. Dengan gerakan lemas letih lesu /? Jongin berjalan ke kamar mandi yang ada dikamarnya dan mulai bermain solo.

"Kyungsoo ahh hisapp"

"Nggh"

"Faster kyungsoo ahh"

Akhirnya nafsu nya tertuntaskan /?. membersihkan dirinya menggunakan tissue lalu mencuci tangannya. Keluar dari kamar mandi dengan perasaan lega.

Melangkahkan kakinya ke ranjang mereka. Belum sadar kyungsoo terduduk dan memandanginya. Saat membuka matanya karena ingin menaiki kasurnya jongin kaget dengan tatapan kyungsoo.

"Aigoo kyungsoo kau megagetkan ku tahu? Tatapan mu seperti hantu!" Jongin mengelus dadanya sendiri.

"Aku terbangun karena suaramu jongin. Tadi kau memanggil ku"

.

.

.

.

TBC

A/n chap ini gajelas... T-T otokhae.. maafkan kidt ya chap ini garing.. tapi kidt janjii next chap kidt akan berusaha lebih keras nee ! Annyeongg!

Makasih yang udah mau review/fav/follow walaupun sedikit tapi berharga banget..

Makasih readers yang udah mau baca cerita kidt. Salam cintaaa hehe


	4. Chapter 4

Second thirteen 4 Note : yg gakuat nc di skip aja yaa bagian awal awal doang ko hehe.

.  
>.<p>

Jongin membeku karena istrinya mengetahui perbuatan kotor nya.

"Kau...salah dengar kyungie..." jongin mengenakan selimutnya dan berbarig berlawan arah dengan kyungsoo agar tidak memandang wajah kyungsoo.

Merasakan pergerakan dikasur membuat jongin lega, itu tandanya kyungsoo akan tidur kembali. Saat akan melayang ke alam tidurnya jongin merasakan pelukan yang sangat rapat. Kyungsoo memeluknya dari belakang, membuat gundukan miliknya memijat punggung jongin. Belum tangan kyungsoo yang sekarang sudah mengelus abs jongin.

Jongin memutuskan kalau ia akan pura pura tertidur. Kyungsoo makin menurunkan tangannya mengelus milik jongin dari luar, sesekali meremasnya dengan lembut dan sensual. Merasa tidak mendapatkan respon apa apa, kyungsoo membalikan badan jongin menjadi posisi terlentang, dengan cepat kyungsoo sudah terduduk diatas selangkangan jongin tepat diatas milik jongin. Kyungsoo menggoyangkan pinggangnya. Menggesekan miliknya dan jongin yang masih terbungkus lengkap.

"Jongin ahh"

Miliknya mulai bangun lagi akibat ulah kyungsoo. Ia tidak tahan. Akhirnya jongin membuka matanya lalu memutar posisi mereka. Jongin memberi sentuhan kepada perempuan dibawahnya dengan lembut.

"Sejak kapan kau menjadi pervert seperti tadi huh?" Wajah kyungsoo merona hebat mendengan pertanyaan suaminya itu.

Melucuti pakaian kyungsoo dan dirinya, memulai foreplay untuk kyungsoonya. Menghisap nipple kyungsoo seperti orang kehausan sambil memberi buah itu pijatan.

"Anghh" lenguhan yang kyungsoo keluarkan membuat jongin semakin 'on'.

Menurunkan hisapannya keperut kyungsoo, membuat tanda kemerahan disana. Tangannya mulai memberi pijatan pada bagian sensitif kyungsoo, gerakan memutar dan sedikit menekan membuat lenguhan kyungsoo semakin besar.

"Kau sudah basah kyung." Jongin lalu membuka lebar paha kyungsoo, menampakan bagian sensitif miliknya. Jongin lalu medekatkan mukanya. Meniup nya lalu mulai mendekatkan mulutnya kebagian itu. Menggigit daging kecil yang ada disana, menyesap nya kuat, lalu melesakan lidahnya kesana.

"Eungghh jongin.. ahhh ouhh.." kyungsoo klimaks pertama. Jongin menghabiskan cairan kyungsoo, bahkan meminta lebih dari lubang kyungsoo.

Jongin mengarahkan tangan kyungsoo kekejantananya yang sudah menegak. Kyungsoo yang mengerti lalu memposisikan tubuhnya duduk di depan jongin. Mengurutnya lembut dan memainkan twinsball jongin.

"Suck it.. kyungg ahh" kyungsoo menurut. Ia mendekatkan kepalanya lalu menjilat kejantanan kyungsoo dengan sensual dari atas lalu menghisap bola kembar itu seperti lolipop.

Memindahkan kulumannya ke batang berurat itu, menaik turunkan kepalanya , dan bagian bawahnya yang tidak muat dimulut kyungsoo ia majakan menggunakan tangan mungilnya.

"Yeah kyungsoo eunghh.." jongin mendorong kepala kyungsoo agar bisa lebih dalam memanjakan miliknya. Membuat jongin mengeluarkan miliknya dimulut kyungsoo.

"kau sudah tahu rasanya kan ? Berapa kali aku memasuki mu hmm?" Jongin kembali mempersatukan bibir mereka. Melumat nya lembut. Kyungsoo membawa jongin kepelukannya.

Jongin menggesekan milik nya ke daerah kyungsoo. Membuat kyungsoo semakin tidak tahan.

"Masukhan jonginhh"

"Kau ingin secara halus ? Atau kasar baby?"

"Masuki aku secara kasar jonginnie. Hujam lubangku dengan juniormu yang besar dan kuat jonginhh"

"As your wish baby"

Lalu jongin melesakkan miliknya, mencoba dalam sekali hentak tetapi tidak bisa. Walupun lubang kyungsoo sudah licin tapi tetap saja sempit.

"Ouugh jonginniehh lebih dalaamhh" jongin mendorong miliknya melesak lebih dalam lagi. Mengeluarkan nya sedikit lalu menusuk nya dengan sekali hentak.

"Akhhhh appoh.. ahh" tanpa basa basi jongin langsung menggerakan miliknya.

"Jonginnh ahh! Right there ahhh oughh enggh"

Jongin menemukan titik kyungsoo. Menghujamnya dengan gerakan brutal. Membuat kyungsoo terguncang ke atas dan kebawah.

"Sempith kyung oughh"

"Jongin.. aku hampir .. ahhhh ouhh" klimaks kyungsoo yang pertama. Sontak kyungsoo mengeratkan lubangnya yang membuat jongin semakin menggila.

"Ohh god. Kau nakal kyungsoo ya. Ini untukmu!" Jongin menggenjot kyungsoo dengan lebih keras hingga menimbulkan bunyi kecipak dan derit ranjang yang juga keras.

"Akhhhh enghh oughh jongin ahhh"

"Kyungsoohhhh ahh"

Sperma jongin yang terlampau banyak keluar dari lubang kyungsoo. Jongin memeluk kyungsoonya.

"Jonginn lepaskann" kata kyungsoo.

"Aku ingin berada terus di dalam mu kyungsoo."

"Jonginhh kumohonnh" libido kyungsoo kembali memuncak. Tidak sengaja ia mengerat kan lubangnya. Yang membuat satu ronde penuh dengan dorongan kasar dan lagi mengeluarkan cairannya lagi dan lagi. -  
>Pagi hari jongin terbangun merasa juniornya terjepit. Ohiya tadi malam jongin memaksa kyungsoo agar tidak melepas nya. Efek nya pada pagi hari mereka harus morning sex.<p>

Jongin tau kyungsoo belum bangun, ia ingin mengerjai istrinya itu. Perlahan ia duduk dihadapan kyungsoo, membuka pahanya , lalu mengeluar masukkan milimnya menggunakan tangan agar tidak menimbulkan goncangan.

Kyungsoo keliatan mengerutkan alisnya. Apakah ia sedang bermimpi bercinta dengan jongin ? Kk. Jongin ikut terangsang jadi ia mempercepat menginoutkan miliknya lalu meremas twinsball nya sendiri. Lalu keluarlah lahar putih itu merembes keluar dari lubang kyungsoo.

jongin tertawa dalam hati, mengerjai istrinya adalah rutinitas penting. Ia membangunkan istrinya , sepertinya ia kelelahan sampai tidak bangun cepat.

"Jadi.. bulan depan kita berangkat?"

"Ne jongin."

"Mengapa kita tidak berdua saja?"

"Karena ini bukan bulan madu"

"Mau kuajak bulan madu kemana?"

"Ani mau bulan madu atau tidak kau selalu menyerangku jonginnie.."

"Jadi sudah ketauan?"

"Terlalu kentara.."

"Bagaimana kalau jongsoo kita titipkan di halmeonni?"

"Andwae! Jongin jangan mengatakan sesuatu yg tidak mungkin terjadi"

"Tapi aku hanya ingin berdua dengan mu.."

"Keureom kita bisa melakukan kannya kapan saja.. kecuali ada yg menghilang diantara kita."

"... menghilang?"

"Yah.. siapa tau minggu depan aku akan dimadu oleh mu?"

"You just one and only lah.." :*

"Go away dari dapurku kim jongin"

[12-03-2014-09.30]

"Kyungie, kau sudah membereskan barang mu dan jongsoo?" Tanya jongin sambil menyesap kopinya. Besok adalah keberangkatan mereka ke bali.

"Hmm, aku juga sudah membereskan barang barang mu"

"Hmm? Apa saja yg kau bawa ..?"

"Aku bawa ..."

SKIP

"Jadi bertemu baekhyun?"

"Yaa. Nanti sore aku akan ke rumah baekhyun, katanya hari ini ia sedang menginap dirumah chanyeol." Jelas kyungsoo di depan cermin sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk.

"Menginap ? aigoo orang itu. Aku yakin tadi malam mereka bukan hanya tidur bersama.." jongin berdiri dibelakang kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mendongakan kepalanya keatas , melihat jongin. "Apa maksudmu? , baekhyun tidak mungkin melakukannya dengan chanyeol.." Muka kyungsoo terlampau polos.

"Mau bertaruh malam panas jika mereka benar melakukannya?" Goda jongin tepat didepan telinga kyungsoo.

"...y..ya besok kita akan pergi jongin!"

"Kalau begitu.. bagaimana kalau sekarang?"

"A..andwae ! AKu akan ke rumah chanyeol sekarang!" Kyungsoo lalu beranjak pergi dengan muka yang sudah memerah.

"Chanyeoll , baekhyunnn!" Kyungsoo mengetuk pintu rumah mereka dengan semangat. Mereka sudah di anggap kyungsoo sahabat.

"Kyungieee" baekhyun membuka pintu lalu segera memeluk yang lebih kecil itu dengan erat. Pasalnya mereka sudah jarang bertemu.

"Aaa bogosipdaaa baekhyunnniiiee" baekhyun mengajak kyungsoo masuk. Menyuruhnya duduk di ruang tamu.

"Kau mau minum apa kyungiee?" Baekkhyun mengeraskan suaranya dari dapur.

"Memang kau punya apa ?" Kyungsoo menghampiri baekhyun didapur.

"Eum.. aku tak tau.. ini bukan dapurku kyungie.."

"Ohiya, dimana chanyeol?"

"Tadi ia sedang mandi, bagaimana kabar jongsoo? Harusnya kau mengajaknyaa."

"Dia sedang tidur baekkie, eum.. aku ingin mengetakan sesuatu kepadamu.." "Apa itu kyungie ?"

"Besok aku jongsoo dan jongin akan berlibur di bali"

"Mwo? Benarkaah? aigoo aku iri padamu.."

"Kau mau aku mengajakmu kemana sayang?" Tiba tiba chanyeol menghampiri para yeoja yang sedang asik mengobrol/?. Mendekati baekhyun lalu membelai wajahnya.

"Ya ya ya sekarang kalian yang membuatku iri." Kyungsoo menatap sinis ke arah keduanya.

Lalu dengan cepat baekhyun mendorong dada chanyeol dan tertawa garing ke arah kyungsoo.

"Ya.. biarkan kyungsoo melihat bagaimana mesranya kita baek.." chanyeol lalu memeluk baekhyun dari belakang. Membuat kyungsoo melongo.

"Yakk chanyeol hentikaaan!" Baekhyun memukuli tangan chanyeol pelan.

"aishh kalian tega membuatku menjadi orang bodoh akibat melihat tindakan pencabulan didepan mata kepalaku ?" Kyungsoo lalu mengarahkan kakinya ke ruang tamu chanyeol.

"Chanyeol.. kalau kau tidak menghentikannya, aku tidak akan pernah kerumah mu lagi SELAMANYA" ancam baekhyun dengan nada penekanan di kata terakhirnya.

"Oh.. ayolah baekhyun.. kyungsoo akan mengerti orang yang sedang kasmaran.. aku yakin dia dulu seperti itu dengan jongin.."

"Tapi ia tidak menunjukkan nya di hadapanku chanyeol. Aku marah padamu." Baekhyun memaksa melepaskan tangan chanyeol dari badannya. Berjalan menyusul kyungsoo. Kali ini chanyeol yang melongo, lalu ia langkahkan kaki menuju kamarnya untuk tidur siang.

"Jadi apasaja yang akan kau lakukan disana kyungsoo?" Tanya baekhyun penasaran.

"Disana aku akan berjemur.. berenang, kami menginap hotel di samping pantai! lalu kami akan-"

SKIP

"Jadi.. apa saja yang kalian lakukan? Kau seperti nya betah disana ..ini sudah jam 5.30 " Tanya jongin, ia sedang membaca koran online lewat tabletnya.

"Hanya mengobrol dengan baekhyun. Kau tahu.. tadi chanyeol bermesraan dengan baekhyun.. akh mataku.. ternoda.." kyungsoo mengucek/? Matanya.

"Aku kan sudah bilang kyungsoo. Bahkan mereka telah melakukannya.." "Yayayya terseraah. Kau mau makan apa untuk malam ini jongsoo ? Jongin? " tanya kyungsoo sambil membuka kulkasnya.

"Aku suaa semua masakan eommaa" jawab jongsoo dengan pandangan yang masih fokus dengan tv.

"Mmm.. bagaimana dirimu?" Jawab jongin santai. Jongin tau kyungsoo sedang salah tingkah, karena ia tidak membalas pernyataan jongin.

"Jongin.. bumbu x dan bahan makanan habis.. bagaimana kalau kita belanja..hanya untuk porsi malam saja.."

"Baiklaah kita akan makan diluar dan bungkus makanan untuk sarapan besok pagi" dibalas anggukan dari kyungsoo. lalu mereka bertiga pergi mencari makan.

/dilain tempat/ malam hari

"Baek... kau masih marah?"chanyeol menyender pada punggung baekhyun.

Baekhyun menggerakkan punggung nya risih.

"Ayolah baek.. kyungsoo tidak akan marah.."

"Hm"

"Baekhyun.. "

"Baekhyun.."

"Ya baekhyun!"

"Byun Baekhyun!"

"Wae?!" Akhirnya baekhyun membuka suaranya.

"Kau sekarang tidak perduli lagi padaku eoh? Kau hanya perduli dengan kyungsoo? Mengapa kau tidak memikirkan perasaan ku juga? Apa sekarang kau mau mengganti posisi ku dengan kyungsoo?" Chanyeol menunjukan ekspressi tidak terimanya.

"Kalau iya sekarang aku tidak perduli lagi dengan mu? Iya aku hanya perduli dengan kyungsoo karena dia sahabatku dari kecil! Untuk apa aku memikirkan perasaanmu kalau kau tidak memikirkan perasaan ku dan kyungsoo! Ide mu bagus chan !aku akan memutuskan mu lalu aku akan bersama kyung-"

"Hmpp" baekhyun membelalakan mata nya,memukul mukul tangan chanyeol maksudnya ia sudah mulai kehabisan nafas.

Chanyeol malah menggigit bibir bawah baekhyun dan mengeratkan pelukannya. Chanyeol membuka matanya, wajah baekhyun berwarna merah padam. Sontak chanyeol melepas ciumannya.

Baekhyun menarik napas sekuat kuatnya, matanya berair.

"Kau tau.. aku hampir mati ?"

"Kau jahat chan.."

"Aku benci.. hiks"

Chanyeol lalu merengkuh badan kecil baekhyun, mengelus kepala baekhyun.

"Maafkan aku baek.." chanyeol lalu menggendong tubuh baekhyun ala bridal style, membawa tubuh baekhyun ke sofa yang sengaja mereka taruh diluar untuk bersantai.

Chanyeol menyandarkan kepala baekhyun ke pundaknya. Membersihkan wajah baekhyun dari rambut yang menempel akibat air matanya sendiri. Wajahnya masih terlihat sendu. Mendapat usapan dipipinya, baekhyun memandangi wajah chanyeol yang sedang memandanginya juga.

"Chan.. maafkan aku..ne..hiks" baekhyun menggenggam baju chanyeol erat. chanyeol mengusap kepala baekhyun.

"Iya baek... maafkan aku juga ne..." lalu mereka menghabiskan malam mereka dengan memandangi langit yang indah. .

.  
>.<p>

Tbc

A/n: yee yg minta ada chanbaeknyaa, ni dikasih yaa ! Maaf atas ketypoan ketidaksesuaian bahasa dan lain lain thxeu all readers. ohyaa mohon review yaa. Sedikit apapun saran , komentar atau apapun itu sangat berharga untuk kidt. 


End file.
